igroundbreakingfandomcom-20200216-history
Anarchy
Looking for the prequel album released in 2017? Anarchy was the second full-length Groundbreaking Album. It was released on April 22nd 2016. The general tone of the album is heavy, edgy and raw. The album was the first to introduce fans to a timeline of songs. A 'clean' mix of the album was also released on Bandcamp, the first (and last) such release by Groundbreaking. Either due to poor sales or something else, Groundbreaking has not done this since, instead adding radio edits as bonus tracks. Hype and release. Teasing first began on January 15th 2016. All along his videos were red annotations saying the word "ANARCHY" in all capital letters. Clicking on the annotation would lead the person to a video titled "Anarchy". The video sounded as if some kind of war was breaking out and was styled in the form of an emergency broadcast message. A circle in the center read "U.A.J.P.". Speculation began in the comments soon after and some speculated that it was going to be a song based off of the SCP Foundation. It was soon revealed that the video was a teaser for his second full-length album release. The first single titled "Nightmares" was released on February 5th 2016 much to the confusion of fans. Speculation began in the comments on whether or not this was a plea for help from Groundbreaking. Soon after on February 26th, the official Music video for the title track was released. Finally, on March 24th, the final single was released titled "Shell". Speculation began again on whether or not this was a plea for help by Groundbreaking. Preorders sent live on April 5th 2016 and many were confused by the video which featured an ominous track playing along with a countdown to the release date. Tie-ins to the album included two voice channels on Groundbreaking's Discord Server being made called "Team Anarchy" and "Team U.A.J.P.". Later the following year, CDs for Anarchy were printed and were available to purchase in a bundle with Anarchy II CDs or standalone. CDs Due to a production error with Anarchy II CDs, Anarchy CDs shipped two weeks late. The cover is somewhat altered on the CD; it loses the UAJP flag, leaving the Anarchy logo and title on a plain black background. The left inside panel is black with text, while the right panel consists of an unobstructed view of the UAJP flag from the digital cover. The design on the CD is a modified version of the Anarchy logo. The design on the CD is slightly pixelated, due to CD Baby's low size requirement for disc designs. Book It was teased several times that Groundbreaking was working on a book revolving around Anarchy. It is currently known what the book will be about and it is unknown who will be writing it if Groundbreaking himself does not. It was confirmed in a 2017 Q&A that an Anarchy book is in the works. Tracklist # Dream Destroyer 1:27 # Media Star 4:00 # United Alliance of Justice and Prosperity 3:43 # New City 4:56 # Code: Red 0:41 # Anarchy 4:38 # Eye Candy 4:13 # Betrayal 3:36 # Fireworks 1:14 # Nightmares 2:57 # Shell 3:56 # As We Fall 3:00 Bandcamp also included two bonus tracks * Gaps (2015) * Intimate (Fall Forward) Category:Era I Category:Post-Devestator Category:Relics